The Llama Incident
"The Llama Incident" is the 22nd episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law.https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/830445601670254592 As Milo and Melissa make another reference to the Llama Incident, Zack has finally enough and is desperate to know what the Llama Incident even is. Having not realized that Zack wasn't in the know, they decide to tell him the whole story. Plot The episode opens with Milo, Zack, and Melissa hanging from a branch on a cliff face and wondering if this is their worst - or best - adventure yet. Milo and Melissa mention the llama incident which prompts Zack to ask, what is the "Llama Incident" that has been mentioned several times in the past. Milo tells Zack that in the year 2000, a man from Boston inherited his late uncle's llamas from his llama farm. Fifteen years later they were used in lots of plays. Milo and Melissa attend Llamlet at Equity Waiver. After, the llamas are spooked and take off with Milo's backpack. As the Milo and Melissa chase the actors, more llamas join in the run which ends aboard a ship heading to the Arctic. When they arrive in the artic, they encounter a polar bear. Milo retrieves his backpack from which he produces a tee-shirt cannon, uses it to launch knockout gas at the polar bear and scare the llamas back. Milo and Melissa then take a dogsled driven by llamas, a plane, and a public bus system back to Danville. While trying to find pistachios to get the llamas back to their theaters, Melissa gets covered in pistachio gelatin being transported by Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. She runs and the llamas give chase until they reach the Jefferson County Middle School football field during a game. The llamas start to cause havoc. Then the story is interrupted by a woodpecker pecking at the branch they are on but Milo continues the story to distract them. Milo then attaches seatbelts to a wire that runs across the field so Melissa can escape. She winds up on top of the wire grasping a flag one of the cheerleaders tossed up. Milo then has Diogee herd the llamas underneath Melissa to cushion her fall. Zack is impressed by the story and has an idea how to get down safely just as the branch breaks. Three shapes plummet to the ground and break, releasing a red liquid. It is revealed that the shapes were flesh colored bags of red paint Mort dropped at his new job. Milo, Melissa, and Zack tell Mort they have fallen off a cliff. Mort is amazed and asks how they survived. Zack explains, calling it "The Woodpecker Incident". His story is shown via a series of five flashbacks wherein Milo, Melissa and Zack blowing holding a whistle and struggling with yarn, tied to a flock of woodpeckers, fall onto the Statue of Liberty, walking on stilts through an alligator-infested swamp with a crashed Ye Olde Pizza truck, then jumping over a shark tank in a shopping cart while being chased by monkeys, a clown, and holding a map and vacuum cleaner. Transcript Song * Llama Gallery Notes International Airings * July 28, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * August 31, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) * Januar 20, 2018 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/12/a-disney-csatorna-januari-ujdonsagai.html Errors * When the llama stampede begins at the Llamalet theater, everyone is situated as they were in an earlier scene except Milo and Melissa, who are not present at all. * When the Llamalet llamas exit the theater, run down the street and enter the salon, none of them have Milo's backpack. (The llama who's supposed to have the backpack isn't there either.) * In real-life, llamas don't eat pistachios. * During the flashback to "We're Going to the Zoo" when Zack mentions Milo and Melissa's excessive discussions about the Llama Incident, Milo's mouth appears slightly lower on his mouth than usual for a few frames. Trivia * The "Llama Incident" is a running gag throughout Milo Murphy's Law. * Milo and Diogee both know how to speak Spanish. * Before Milo and Melissa explain to Zack what the llama Incident was, flashbacks from "The Undergrounders", two from "Rooting for the Enemy", "We're Going to the Zoo", "Murphy's Lard", "Worked Day" and "Sunny Side Up" were shown. ** In addition, the extra scene from "Rooting for the Enemy", a scene from "Worked Day" and a scene from "Sunny Side Up" weren't shown in said episodes, implying they were created for this episode. ** The llama incident is also mentioned by Milo in "The Note" and "Battle of the Bands". ** A poster for Swan Llama can be seen in the theatre in "Smooth Opera-tor". * When Milo first began explaining the Llama Incident to Zack, the football player that spoke was voiced by Greg Cipes. Later, however, when the same scene was shown again, Dan Povenmire voiced him. *The music heard as Milo and Melissa flashback to their trip to the llama district is the same music heard in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Backyard Hodge Podge" when Linda has a hallucination of 3 dancing pies. *A Pistachion can be seen during one scene when the llamas are tackling a Tiger football player (It occurs shortly after the Tigers fan rips off his shirt and then two llamas rip his pants off.) This is a reference to the fact that Milo brings Dakota and Cavendish to this time period to lose the Pistachions that are pursuing them in the episode "Missing Milo", despite the fact that "The Llama Incident" came out before "Missing Milo" Allusions * In the flashbacks of the Llama Incident, famous Broadway musicals were being replaced by the word "Llama". These shows are: ** Hamilton / Llamilton'' ** ''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat / Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Llama ** Hello, Dolly! / Hello Dolly Llama ** Annie Get Your Gun / Annie Get Your Llama ** Death of a Salesman' / ''Death of a Sales Llama ** Hamlet '/ Llamalet'' ** ''Phantom of the Opera / Phantom of the Llama ** The Book of Mormon / The Book of Llama ** West Side Story / West Side Llama ** ''Mamma Mia! / Llama Mia'' ** '''"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (Phineas and Ferb) / Llamacoaster: The Musical ** 'Swan Lake / Swan Llama * Star Wars - One of the llamas got a hairstyle that resembles the famous Star Wars princess Leia at the beauty salon. * The Llama Song - The lyric "Here's a llama, there's a llama and another llama over there" is a reference to "Here's a llama, there's a llama and another little llama". Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Bradley Nicholson *Mabel References vi:The Llama Incident Category:T